Don't Drink That!
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: In which Roxas gets some funky love water and Axel, the crush of his life, wants to try it out with him. M Axel/Roxas


**DON'T DRINK THAT**

Why hello there readers! How are you!? I've had like, major writing moments tonight and this is the third story I've written (TONIGHT). It's 1:25 am December 9th, and I really can't sleep, so I'm writing all the fanfics I've been thinking about for ages. So yep, this has been in my mind for like, a year and a bit. It was originally a songfic but I decided maybe not (:

So enjoy reading this! And tell me what you think!

IT'S AKUROKU TIME UP IN HERE!

 ** _~Don't Drink That!~_**

"W-what is it?"

"Beats me, but _dude,_ it's freaking _glowing!"_

 _"_ I can see that. _Where in the hell of it did you get this?!"_

"I went to Greece over summer, to this special 'love island'-something-or-rather, and there was this magical pool with this sign on it saying: ' ** _Fountain of love, those who drink from this water shall fall in love with whomever they first see_** '" And I just found it under my bed! I'd completely forgot about it!"

I gave my friend Sora the most incredulous look possible. I knew for a fact that he had gone to Greece last summer, but 'Fountain of Love?' Really? But then again, that stuff _was glowing._ Why was it _glowing?_ Like a pink glow-stick in a bottle.

"It looks toxic," I grimaced at the pink ooze. "Anyone that drinks that stuff would be sure to hit the floor. Dead."

Sora looked a bit 'put out' that I wasn't exploding with excitement at the fact that we now have a love potion, and to be honest if it were any other day I might have been. Today I had Chemistry second period, and it always made me nervous as hell. I'm partnered with _Axel Martinez,_ and that name causes at least half the population of our school to faint and swoon, and this is including me...

He has to be the _hottest_ guy I've ever seen, and I always manage to say something _incredibly stupid_ every Science lesson (or I don't say anything, which is usually better).

"Hey! Maybe we should test if it works!" My thoughts were cut off by Sora suddenly latching on to my arm.

"Don't look at me! The hell if I'm letting that stuff anywhere _near me."_ I swat him away once again, and he just frowns at me.

"Come on! You know you want to try it on _Axel..."_ That's when I pounce on him, and attach my hand over his mouth faster than you can say 'hippopotamus'.

"Shhh! You can't go and say that stuff here!" I glance around the crowded hallway to make sure nobody heard. _"We're at SCHOOL Sora! For crying out loud!"_

He pushes me away, "Hey! You know it's true!"

"Be that as it may I don't want everyone here to know about it!" I hiss at him and glance around again, still a bit freaked out. Sora looks like he's going to say something stupid again, so I smack my palm over his lips. "Fine! Shut up! Shut up! I'll test it in Chem today to see whats in it if it will shut you up!" I take the damn small glass bottle out of his hand

"MMkayyy" He mumbles and then licks my hand. I really hate it when he does this. I immediately step back from him and before I can rub the spit in his face he's already running off down the corridor.

"BYYYYEEEE RROXXAASS!" He shouts as I watch him disappear into a classroom.

Could today get any better?

If you didn't catch that, I just used _heavy sarcasm._

I open my locker again, because last time I attempted getting my books out I had a Sora launched in my face. I grab out my chem book *sigh* and my English folder too, I think English starts in like, three minutes...

"Hey, Rox."

"Hey," I reply casually whilst stuffing my books in my bag, that's when I realize who I had just talked to. I look up just in time to see Axel walking with his popular friends to go to English, which is also where I am heading next.

I try _really really_ hard not to let my eyes drift down to his ass as he walks away... Man I'm creepy, looking at his butt and stuff. He turns his head back and winks at me and I almost hit the corridor floor in pure shock.

He just winked at me.

I only just noticed but he also gave me a nick name.

I'm really close to hitting the marble now.

And I can feel my face almost glowing as pink as Sora's potion earlier. _Shit shit shit_.

 _Okay Roxas. Just grab your backpack, shut your locker and lock it, then go to English._ I know this chain of commands might seem easy to the average viewer but in my state it was hard as hell. My palms were all sweaty and I was shaking a bit from my Axel encounter. His eyes just freaking _do something_ to me every time I get a look at them. They're green, and animalistic and sweet and passionate and firey and mischievous and awesome and stop me anytime because I can go on and on...

And now I have to sit in a class room with him, for an hour, him behind me (possibly looking at me) or me behind him (definitely looking at him). AND ON TOP OF THIS, I have to spend _another hour_ with him, but this time we actually have to talk and work in close proximity.

WhattheheckamIgonnadoI'mfreakingout.

I take a mental chill pill and start walking towards class, hoping like lollipops (I don't even know, I'm just freaking out okay!?) that my friends have saved me a seat as far away from Axel as possible. Or that _his friends_ have dragged him away from where my friends are sitting. Yes. That would save me from mental breakdown.

I walk into class and my hopes are completely dashed. My hopes had been run over then set on fire and dropped down a fifty foot hole.

Olette had put her bag on a seat next to hers, which so happened to also be right next to the glorious red-heads. He's sitting on his desk talking to his mate in front of him, and he _does_ look at me when I come into the room but I've got my head down, avoiding all serious faint inducing eye contact.

FML.

Olette waves brightly to me, so I wave back and make my way over to her. She moves her bag, and I put mine down onto the ground.

"Hey! How was your weekend?" She asks, as happy as ever, not even noticing my internal freak out.

"G-good... I slept loads." This was standard, anyone asks me what I did in the weekend, I tell them I slept, which is true. I just do nothing on the weekends and it's my excuse. "What'd you do?"

She starts bursting into this speech... Something about Hayner and surfing. I'm halfheartedly paying attention, my mind more focused on the fact that Axel is seriously only about 0.97cm away from me.

Olette finishes talking and I say, "Wow, cool!" Then I notice something missing... "Where's Nam? Her bags here."

"She's coming in a minute, I think she just went to get something from her locker." Oh, I would feel a bit better if Namine was here, y'know, packs made up of numbers, currently there are only two of us against the rest of the classroom. I see my friend hurriedly rush into the room and take the seat on the other side of Olette, where I wish I was.

"Hey Roxas! How was you're weekend? Has class started!? Am I late!?"

"Nam, calm down," I laugh at her worried attitude. "Class starts in like a minute or something." Relief becomes apparent on her face as she settles into her seat. I've almost forgotten about Axel. And by that I mean I am thinking about him every five seconds.

 _I can fucking smell him._

He smells like burning wood and some unidentifiable flower...

I also take a seat, yawning loudly. Today was gonna be a long day, and if you think I'm badly freaking out about the whole Axel situation in THIS CLASS, imagine what I'm going to be like next period. I'm going to be a _fucking mess._ And I know it! Maybe I should mentally prepare myself? But how would I go about doing that?

I have no idea.

I'm screwed.

I'm not going to be able to form a sentence! He'll ask me to pass the Sodium Chloride and I'll just look at him and fall to the floor muttering unintelligible stuff about how nice his eyes are!

Okay, the teacher just walked in. Focus on the lesson.

I sneak a little look at Axel, and when my eyes hit green my head snaps right back up to the front board. I hear him chuckle and I damn sure know that my face rivals that of a firetruck right now. Did it just get warm in here? I think I'm starting to perspire.

I hear a soft ' _flick'_ and a folded up piece of paper lands on my desk. I look right but definitely do not risk looking left at Axel. Fuck that. I think the teacher's talking about Shakespeare? Anyway, it's nothing that I hadn't heard before. I opened the note, keeping my eyes at the board as I do so. There's an art to reading notes in class, one I have perfected. You open the note, and keep your eyes on the teacher who is speaking, then, if they turn to look at the board you quickly read the note, and when they look back to the class, you re-focus on them! It's foolproof.

So I read the note very quickly, which didn't take much effort because it was really short.

 _Awfully jumpy aren't you?_

 _;)_

 _-A xx_

Fuck.

I quickly search through my mind who could have possibly sent me this note and I keep my mind away from Axel. But, dammit. He's the only person in this class starting with an 'A'. Is that my heart pounding under my skin? Feel's like a bloody jack hammer. I decide to write back on impulse, because I thought it would be rude to screw the paper up so that I wouldn't have to think about Axel, because I'm trying to forget him, remember?

 _lol Shakespeare just does that to me..._

 _Super exciting..._

 _(:_

I was quite proud of my slight humor, and nervously wait for Mr something-or-rather to turn around... When he does I flick the note back at Axel, hear some rustling, then laughter, and pencil on paper. Crap. Another note? I don't think I'll be able to handle it... Hey. Wait a second.

Am I passing notes to the hottest/most popular guy in school? When the fuck did this happen? I also have a huge crush on him, why are we sending notes?

The note lands back onto my desk, and I open it with shaky hands.

 _I know something else we can do together_

 _To get you even more excited ;)_

Holy fuck I just swallowed my tongue.

Does this say what i think it says? Or am I reading too much into it? I stare at the teacher intently, trying to calm the fuck down. I seriously think my brain just broke. And I- ah- maybe some of the blood from my face has gone down to my crotch because my pants feel a little tight. An erection in English is not good. I must have gone pale and I think Axel notices this because I hear him chuckle then start to write another note...

When it gets to me I unfold it, still quite pale.

 _You should have seen your face!_

 _LOL! Anyway... I meant in Chem next because if you think this is 'exciting' Chem will be an effing carnival..._

I feel slightly disappointed but mostly glad because I could feel my body relax back into my seat again. Frack that was a close call, I almost had a heart attack.

Think-of-what-to-write-think-of-what-to-write.

I let my eyes wander, and they land on Olette who's eyeing me with one eyebrow cocked. I mouth at her, 'What?" and she mouths something at me that I just don't understand. I shake my head at her in confusion so she scribbles something on a ripped post-it note and chucks it to me. Oh no. Double note sending. I don't know if my trick can handle this...

 _Are you and Axel sending each other notes!?_

 _When did that happen!?_

Crap. Okay, I have to be fast, Axel's waiting for a reply too. I sneak a glance at him, and he's looking up at the board, but he notices me out of the corner of his eye and turns his head to smile at me.

Well, shit.

 _Yay, Chem!_

 _My favorite subject!_

 _*Cough*_

I flick it over to him at lightening speed then turn to Olette's message.

 _He just sent me one before..._

 _And I sent one back..._

 _And now we're passing notes..._

And I toss that one to her, I swear, I am the master at this. Olette knows I've got the crushyist crush on Axel so she's pretty excited, I see her bob up and down in her seat...

It takes less than thirty seconds and the two notes are flung back at me at the same time.

 _It's your favorite subject because I'm in it ;)_

He does not understand how truthful his own words are. It's my best and worse subject, because I freak out but I still get to spend a whole hour with the god that is Axel...

 _Um... You're in most of my classes..._

I fling that to him and he sends a note back before I even have time to open Olette's message.

 _You must fucking love school then :D_

I had to laugh at that, then, when I'm about to reply with something _really good_ the bell decides to ring. I quite enjoyed that lesson, it was talking to Axel without actually having to look at him, and the looking at him part is where I usually falter. I hear the teacher issue some homework about reading 'Romeo and Juliet', so I make a mental note of that, and start packing away my stuff. I go to pick up my pen and a piece of paper lands by my hand. I am fucking up to my eyeballs in notes today aren't I? I open it-

 _See you in a minute partner_

❤ _And we can make some sweet chemistry together_ ❤

 _-A xx_

Those x's and hearts are driving me crazy. This is crazy. This whole situation is crazy! Why is this happening to me? And why right now?

Olette's note is forgotten and she pounces on me before I can get out the door.

"Roxas!?"

"Whaaattt?" I whine, trying to get out of her death grip but she's holding my wrists in her hands. The classroom is empty except for Namine, Olette and I, and I guess taking as long as possible to get to Chem wasn't such a bad thing?

"You where passing notes!" She squeals, and I don't quite share her enthusiasm... "Show me them!" She drops my hands and I pass the last note to her. She takes a second to read it, then she starts squealing again. Namine looks at her like she'd gone nuts, and Olette starts spluttering random words along the lines of: "Nam! Axel! Roxas! Ermehgerd! Notes! Eeek! See!" Namine quickly looks over the note and I feel _really embarrassed_ so when Nam starts squealing I head for the door.

I walk down the corridor, thanking my lucky stars that my friends didn't notice me leaving. I get to the science lab and Axel's already at our desk fiddling around with some test tubes and in a lab coat. Gosh he looks good in a lab coat, he looks like that smexy doctor that you throw yourself down a flight of stairs just so he could fix your boo boo. That's when I realize I'm lingering in the doorway so I tell myself to man up.

I walk over to the desk and set my stuff on the ground. "Thought you weren't going to show," he laughs and I manage a 'Heh', and mentally slap myself when I walk over to get a lab coat. These damned things! They're fecking huge! I always have to roll the sleeves up or else I can't do anything. I grab some goggles, (still rolling the sleeves up) and make my way back to the Desk of Doom.

Axel just sits there, watching me while I start writing notes on the experiment from the board, the Love Potion heavy in my pocket. I have to find a way of testing it... I guess I'll just test it to see which elements AREN'T in it, that'll work. I can feel my forehead sweating, not a good sign only three minutes into the lesson.

"Should I get the equipment?" I jump a bit at Axel's voice, and only nod. Why is this so hard? I should be able to form a sentence at least. While he's gone I quickly grab some stuff I might need to test the love juice (heh, juice), which is just some matches, some different chemicals to add and some test tubes, that should do it. Axel arrives back when I'm in the middle of eye dropping some of the potion into test tubes, and he gives me a funny look. "What are you doing?" That's when he spots the bottle of goo. Not good. "What is _that?"_

I swallow all my pride at that moment, "Sora's love potion..."

"I-it's glowing."

"Yea..."

"W-what _is_ it?"

"Sora's love pot-

"No, I mean what's it _made out of?"_

"Some funky water in Greece... I'm gonna figure out whats not in it this period..."

He thinks for a minute, then says. "Can I help?"

Did not expect that.

"Y-yea?"

"Yes!" He fist pumps the air then turns to a random girl opposite us who is in most of my classes but I don't remember the name of. "Hey," I watch as he turns on his most charming smile, and the girl almost keels over. "Do you think you could do me and Roxas a favor? See, we're testing this _love potion_ this period and we need someone to fill our book work in, do you think you could help us out, it would mean the _world to me,"_ *insert gorgeous wink here* I was even breaking a sweat I bet that girl certainly was.

She just nodded, having the 'voice knocked out of her', and Axel handed our books over to her.

"Okay, where do we start?"

Wait, what?

I think I may have been stunned into silence, so Axel waves a hand in front of my face. "Roxy? We going to do this or not?"

I fully ignored him calling me my most hated nickname, but this is only because it sounded _really good_ coming from him. Shaking myself out of my 'moment' I start eye dropping the potion into test tubes.

"Um, okay, all we have to do is put the individual metals and chemicals into the test tubes, then we observe the reactions and light a match above some of them to see what they do. We should be able to see if there is any presence of the elements I've got written down." I push my note pad towards him and he scans over it, then gets busy to work

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After numerous failure and accidentally bumping into him a couple times (when this happened I'd usually mutter a quick sorry and he'd just laugh at me), we ended up figuring out that the liquid wasn't dangerous to drink. And don't ask me how we did this, it's way too complicated.

By the time the ball rang we'd formed a sort of 'friendship' which is kinda cool... I gathered up my bag and the girl that had filled in my book handed it back to me. I pocketed the love potion once again, and headed for the door.

Believe me, I was shocked when Axel matched my step to walk with me down the hall, actually _ignoring_ the shouts of his friends. Nam and Olette looked at me funny when I walked past them, Axel practically joined at my hip. Seconds later I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, no doubt one of my friends had sent me a message in all caps asking me what I was doing with the most popular guy in school.

"Where should we eat lunch?" I was taken out of my daze once more to find Axel asking me where _we_ should eat lunch. Hmmm 'we'... I like... But still, I'm freaking out.

"L-lunch? Picnic tables outside?"

"Sure! That's awesome!" And before I know whats happening he's grabbed me by the wrist and dragging me through the sea of students. We finally get outside, which was a relief because it can get really warm and sweaty inside. We find the picnic tables and sit down, grabbing out our lunches from our bags. I'm not going to lie, as soon as I had my sandwich in my hands that's the only thing I was looking at. I really couldn't handle the world that was 'Axel', and I repeat: _Why is he hanging out with me?_

"It's a nice day out here..."

"Y-yeah."

He scootches closer to me on the seat, and I feel my palms going sweaty. "You don't talk much do you?"

"U-um..." How do I get out of this situation? Everything's silent for a minute, but then:

"Do you like me?"

...

Speechless. D-did he just ask me if I _liked him?_ Oh my god I'm so obvious. He knows. And he knows that I know that he knows. Shit shit shit! How obvious was I, I didn't actually faint all the times he even looked at me today did I? WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME!?

 _Blush blush blush_

"Cause it would suck if you were scared of me or something..."

Whew!

That was a _fucking close call._

I have to prove to him I'm not scared of him. Swallowing up all my embarrassment, all of my worry in one go, I turn to face Axel. I think he gets a bit of a shock when I look him in the eye. "I'm not scared of you,"

 _Damn, his eyes, are green. So, freaking, green._

He exhales loudly, and I can't work out why. "T-that's good, I'm glad to hear that."

I can feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest, a bit more fluttery then it ever had before, it felt really... Weird...

"Soo..." He suddenly says. "Are you planning to test that potion since we know we can drink it now and not die?"

"I-I guess so," I reply, turning back to my sandwich.

"Great! When should we test it?"

I take a minute to think, when? And who's going to be doing the drinking? "I don't think it's wise to test it during school."

"After school I have band practice..." Then, in a stroke of brilliance, "How about later tonight? I could drop by your house!"

He, he knows where I live? When did this happen? _I have to calm down._

"S-sure, w-what time?"

"Hmmm... I finish practice at like, seven, then I've got dinner with the fam... how about 1am? 'That safe enough?" Then he gets up from the table before I have a say in the matter. "I'll see you tonight! Text me." With that, he writes his number on my hand with a blue pen, and I'm blushing like crazy because he's _totally holding my hand..._ I notice why he's going, Sora's starting to make his way over to us.

When Sora gets here, Axel finishes writing on my hand. "Hey," he nods to Sora, then winks at me for like, the fiftieth time today. "Seeya Rox, text me!" And he walks off into the school building.

 _What just happened?_

Sora's in shock, "What?" I have no explanation for him.

He tries again, "Why was Axel talking to you? And winking at you? And giving you-" He quickly reads my arm, "-His phone number?" He put two and two together, but he was wrong. "ARE YOU TWO DATING?!"

"N-no! Sit down! Someone will hear you!" I could almost hit him.

"Why was he talking to you!?"

"We tested your potion in science and we're going to try it later tonigh-"

It so totally just dawned on me.

Axel, the guy of my dreams and many others here at school, is coming to my house, tonight, at 1am, to try out a love potion. A LOVE POTION. A potion of love. A potion that makes the drinker fall in love with who they see first. Axel might fall in love with me. I might fall in love with him, in front of him.

We might accidentally kiss.

 _ohmygawshwhatamIgonnado!?_

I think I may have just zoned out in front of Sora because he's giving me this weird look. "EARTH TO ROXAS?"

"He's coming to my house. Tonight. 1am. Testing the potion. What do I do?" I stutter, because my brain just went on vacation mode. I might be in my pajamas! No, I'll wear normal clothes... But that will look weird at 1am!

ABORT ABORT.

"You're house? To test the potion?" It takes him a couple seconds to realize what I said and then he's fanboying like hell. "ROXAS! OHMYGOSH! AXEL! THE GUY OF YOUR DREAMS! HE'S GOING TO YOUR HOUSE! EEEEEE!"

How. Do. I. Make. It. Stop?

"Sora! Calm down! This is not a squealing moment!" I grab his shoulders and force him to sit next to me, he's still fidgeting like crazy. "I need help! What do I wear? How do I act? What if the potion... Works?"

"Roxas! You're blushing!"

"Shut up! I need you're help!"

"How about I stay the night, but sleep downstairs, so I can help you get ready beforehand, then slip away and it'll be like I'm not even there!"

This is perfect, I don't have to be alone! "Yes! Okay, so come around after scho-" The bell rings. Damn. Sora promises to text me later so I go off to class and into the welcome arms of Olette who has _a lot_ of questions for me to answer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After school I'm a complete mess. I didn't see Axel for the rest of the day but in my mind he was there all the time, and when I say all the time I mean _all the time._ I got called out by Sora twice for day dreaming in class and once by Namine.

I started to skate board home, just wondering whats going to happen tonight. I mean, Axel's going to be in my _bedroom,_ and I know for a fact that he's bisexual, or I wouldn't be wasting my time crushing on him. I still have no idea what I should do, and I really have to sort that out by midnight.

It takes me ten minutes to board home, and when I do my parents aren't there, nobodies there. I see a note on the kitchen table.

 _Roxas, we'll be home tomorrow night, we're really sorry but your father has unexpected business to attend in a town nearby. I restocked the fridge and we're only a phone call away! Love you lots and have a good night._

 _-Love Mum and Dad._

This is a complete stroke of luck. My parents are gone! This won't be as awkward now, because we won't have to be quiet, imagine if my parents had caught Axel in my room at a ridiculous hour at night... That would have gone down well... They do know I'm gay but it would be quite a shock to their systems to find a good looking guy sitting on my bed in the middle of the night... Axel... On my bed... Wow...

My phone vibrates in my pocket making me jump a bit, cause, y'know, home alone. It's from Axel, and how he managed to get my cell number I will never know. Even when the message pops up it doesn't say a number, he's saved as a contact. Did he flog my phone and put his number in when I wasn't looking? He touched me and I didn't realize?

AXEL: Looking forward to tonight ;)

I've never felt my pulse quicken as fast as it just did.

Trying to calm myself, I breathe deeply and close my eyes. Then I realize he's not really going to use the front door is he?

ROXAS: My rooms on the 2nd story, just climb the tree outside (It's easy I promise) and come in through the window, I'll leave it open (:

I then chuck my phone on the table, and look around my house. It's quite clean today, the walls are grey with red artwork here and there, it's nice, I really like my mothers style.

I head upstairs to my room, dropping my bag on the floor. I really don't know what's going to happen tonight. Axel is going to be here. In my room. Wow. I sit down in my desk chair and look out the window to see Sora walking down the road with a duffle bag. I forgot to mention, but he lives like, a block away. It doesn't surprise me when he waltzes into my room a minute later, not even knocking or ringing the doorbell.

"Sup? Straight to business. We need to get you sorted for tonight.." He puts his bag on my bed then turns to me. "First, we eat. Then, we prep you for conversation, then, we figure out what you're going to wear and how to keep you awake."

"Sounds like a plan... I'm starving I'll get some food..." I dash downstairs and Sora's already playing video games on my lap top when i get back. I dump the chips and biscuits on the floor and sit next to them, munching away. He notices the food and attacks it like a lion to a gazelle.

We end up playing video games and doing homework for the next few hours, and by the time 11O'clock rolls around I've sorted out everything I'm aloud to say tonight and everything that will make me sound like an idiot. Sora said I've got to use my acting skills to make myself look confident... I guess I can do that? Maybe?

It's really dark outside, and I've had no more text messages from Axel...

"What do i wear?"

"I think your pajama bottoms, boxers, and nothing else."

"NOTHING ELSE!?:

"Come on Rox, you know you don't sleep with a top on."

"B-b-bu-"

"No buts. Go have a shower then get changed."

I literally have no choice as I'm half pushed half shoved into the shower. I grumble a bit, but wash my hair anyway. The hot waters a bit of a shock to my system, but it calms my nerves a lot and makes me feel better. My muscles loosen and I'm a bit sad to hope out. I get changed into the black boxers and grey pajama pants and meet Sora in my room.

I sit down on my bed and towel my hair to get it dry, when I hear, "Rox, I think I might go home."

WHAT.

My head snaps up, "You can't Sor I'm not ready!"

"You're plenty ready. Just be yourself. You'll be fine."

"Why are you going!?"

"I just want to go to bed, but if I stay here I'll be up all night worrying. Plus I don't want to third wheel..."

"You wouldn't be third wheeling!"

"Rox, I'm gonna go, text me about it tomorrow, it is Saturday tomorrow remember? We can hang out! Text me if anything goes wrong. Bye!" He runs out the door before I can stop him, he's been running away a lot lately dammit. All I can feel is blind panic right now, which isn't good.

I get a text from Sora literally thirty seconds after he headed out of my room.

SORA: Put some of that massage oil on your stomach muscles and leave your hair a bit tousled ;)

I blushed _really hard_ at that. But you know what? I'm so beyond thinking right now that I actually do what he tells me to. After I'm finished my hair looks like I just got out of bed and my stomach is glistening and smooth to touch. I think it smells like roses, which is nice, I quite like roses.

It's getting past midnight now, and I'm on top of my bed, my window open, the potion on my bed side table, and no lights on in the house. The only light is the moonlight coming through the windows, which is enough to see by. I'm not really as nervous now, just lying on my bed. It's just a friend coming over to another friends house at 1am to test a love potion, easy enough.

I force myself not to sit bolt upright when I hear a creak outside. And, yes, that is somebody climbing my tree. There's a soft _thud_ and sit up on my elbows just in time to see Axel climbing through my window. It's kind of a hilarious situation we're in right now isn't it? My parents aren't even home and we're sneaking about. OhmygoshI'msneakingaroundwithAxel.

"Rox?" I can tell he can't see very well in the dark, so I switch my bed side light on.

"Hey," I say, and watch as he shields his eyes from the light. When his eyes fully focus I'm standing in front of his, and if I'm not mistaken he's _checking me out._ Whoa, not something that happens everyday.

"Why hello there." He smiles, "How's your night been?"

"Good, I've been hanging out with Sora all afternoon."

"That was the brunet guy at lunch yeah?"

"Yeah heh, how'd band practice go?" I beckon for him to sit on my bed and he joins me.

"It was epic, we're doing this 'battle of the bands' thing in a couple weeks you should come check it out, you can be my quest of honor..."

"I'd love to" I wink at him, when did I start winking at people? Especially popular people that shouldn't know I exist. He just laughs, and lays back on his elbows.

"Should we test this stuff then? Maybe we should set down some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like what if this stuff makes you black out? Maybe we should film it or something... I don't know we have to be prepared... Just, don't let the other person do anything stupid is what I'm saying." He smile, and I'm a tad worried.

I hadn't thought about the fact that it might make you black out. I'm a bit scared now.

"Who's going to take it first, and how much of it?"

"Maybe a tea spoon, and then the other person can take some." That sounds alright.

"I've got water if things go bad."

"Cool, let's do this... Who goes first?" He grabs the bottle from my bedside. "I guess I can..."

"Ready?" I ask.

"Ready." He pours about a teaspoon's worth of the potion onto the palm of his hand, then licks it into his mouth and swallows it down. I'm hella nervous now, what the heck's gonna happen?

"Axel? How do you feel?"

My blood runs cold when I see the stuff hit his stomach, because his eyes widen for a second then zero in on me.

Crap.

" _Roxy..."_ Fuck. He just purred my name.

"A-Axel? Are you alright?" He's started almost crawling towards me on the bed. I'm freaking out now. This better not be a joke because it would be the worst kind.

" _Roxy... Did I ever tell you how sexy you are..."_ I'm getting kind of hard- I can feel it in my boxers, the blood rushing from my face to down south.

"A-Axel don't do anything you'll regret." I try to push him away, but he's already on top of me, pushing me onto the bed.

" _You know you want me..."_ When did his hand start reaching into my pants? I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy because this whole situation is getting out of hand, I have no control over this situation anymore.

"F-fuck...!" I pant out when he starts palming me through my boxers. I think that did it. That one cry of pleasure, and he's just going for it. Before you I could even think of the word 'Stop!', he's shoving his tongue into my mouth. I have to say, this is freaking fantastic. I've been kissed before, but this was awesome. With his tongue sliding against mine I start moaning a bit more, and I can tell this is egging him on.

Wait. I can't let this happen can I? He's going to realize in the morning if we sleep together and he probably won't look at me ever again because I let it happen.

I have to stop this.

But how?

"A-Axel..." He smiles against my mouth, and I use this opportunity where he's got his guard done to switch our positions. So now he's siting on the edge of my bed and I'm straddling his waist... Didn't think this would happen this morning when I was sitting in class blushing like crazy at notes. I start kissing his neck up and down and his hands sneak to my stomach, and, _oh god_ , he's running his fingers over my muscles and nipples. I have to make an escape. My will power draining really quickly, it's now or never.

I leap off him and run to the other side of the room to my desk. I didn't think this over, what now? He's in mild shock at no longer having me in front of him to feel up. When his frown turns into a mischievous grin I know I'm in for it.

" _Is that how you wanted to play... Roxy..."_

Well that backfired, he's already stalking towards me. I suddenly feel _really_ vulnerable with hardly any clothes on, an erection and no one around to help me. What if-

What if the potion never wheres off.

Now I'm really freaking out.

And Axel's right in front of me, but I'm zoned out and don't notice him get down on his knees until he's level with _you know what._ My eyes are glued to the wall, I'm trying as hard as I can to not have a complete spaz... Maybe I can lock him in a wardrobe for the night? Wait, what's tha-

" _Ohh!"_

And yes, that noise was me.

He's got my pants around my ankles, and I'm fully exposed. I think he just licked a _very_ intimate area. He's taking me by surprise too much, I watch him grab a hold of my cock and pump it a few times. My toes curl and I clutch the side of the desk, my breathing getting really out of time. The situation I'm in right now could either be a good one or a bad one, depends on how you look at it.

"A-Axel! S-stop!"

" _You don't seem to want me to stop.._."

"For gods sake Axel! It's _me,_ Roxas. The loser! Think about what y-you're do- _ohh..."_

My words falter as I lay down on the desk and let him attack my nether rejoins with his tongue. " _Good boy..."_ I hear him say.

So I'm lying on my desk and Axel Martinez is giving me a blow job.

It's at times like these that I use one of my favorite life quotes-

 _Just fuck it._

I give up. I'm giving up. He can do what he wants. I don't care about what's going to happen tomorrow.

Watch me give up.

" _Ahh!_ A-Axel! Please fuck me!" Oh ho ho yes, that was me giving up.

He sucks deeper and my visions starting to go fuzzy. If he doesn't stop right now I'm going to cum... I sit up, and pull him up into a kiss, and I think my temperature has just reached about 500 degrees.

He pushes me back down onto the desk, then he climbs up and hovers over me, nipping and sucking on my neck. A thought comes to me, what would have happened if we had drank this stuff at school? Shit would have gone down my friends...

" _I'm going to fuck you so good Roxy..._

 _"_ Y-yes! A-Axel!" He nips at my neck again, and I feel his dick prodding at my entrance. Shit... It feels so good. He's pushing his way inside... Taking me dry. But for some reason, even without stretching it doesn't hurt. I really can't work this out.

I cling to him as he buries himself inside me. I'm panting wildly, and just lay back down and let him fuck me into the desk. This is going to be the reason for my wet dreams for the rest of my life. He's thrusting into me so hard, and just when I think it can't get any better, his hand snakes between us and starts pumping me in time with his thrusts. No, wait, it can still get better-

" _FUCK AXEL! RIGHT THERE YES_!" I really hope Sora, being a block away didn't hear that... My head falls back against the wood, and Axel's still doing me really hard. Fuck... I can feel it... I'm gonna-I'm gonna...

My cock quivers and I come really hard onto his stomach, clamping down on his dick. I hear him hiss, then he's pushed over the edge as well. Axel then collapses on top of me, not even pulling out. I'm pretty sure my hair must be a mess right now, matted to my head with sweat.

We're both gasping and sweaty, his foreheads against mine and his eyes are closed. "That... Was... Amazing..." I puff, and he opens his eyes. Oh no. They're back to normal.

"R-Roxas?" He croaks, and all I can do is stare at him with wide eyes in shock. Crap! He woke up or something? What?

I still can't talk as he looks over the situation we are now in. His cock is in me. My cum is on his stomach. We're sweaty. We're puffing. My face is flushed.

It doesn't take a genius to realize what we'd just done.

He pulls out and backs up until he hits the wall beside my door. What's he going to think of me? I let him do this, and he told me not to let him do anything stupid... And I- And I let him. He must think I'm disgusting. I feel like crying really bad, but I shouldn't right...?

Fuck. I'm crying. Like a baby. Axel's looking at me shocked, actually more sort of horrified. My face is really wet from the tears, I wipe them away with the back of my hand.

"Rox, shit... I'm- I'm so _sorry."_ Why is he apologizing? "I-I didn't know what I was doing. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to say sorry enough for what I've done. Shit. Roxas..." Again: Why is he apologizing?

He's slowly making his way over to me, but really hesitantly, as if I was a baby deer that he didn't want to scare off. "I didn't know what I was doing Rox... I won't hurt you anymore, it's gone, out of my system... I won't hurt you."

What the fuck?

My voice reaches me again. "Axel? Why are y-you saying sorry?" I lean forward on the desk, mine and his nakedness distracting me a little. I haven't ever been naked in front of him when he's conscious before...

"What? I-I totally like, raped you, and you're asking why I'm saying sorry?"

Ahh, we get to the centre of the shrubbery maze. _He thinks he RAPED me..._

"Axel, you didn't rape me," the tears are gone, now it's just total confusion.

"I didn't?" He cocks an eye brow.

"No, and before you ask you didn't take my Virginity either." I'm sorry, but I'm still geeking out about it, I totally just had sex with Axel. And I just told him I wasn't a virgin. And I'm naked in front of him.

"I-I didn't? Why are you crying? Did it hurt? Did you not want it? Do you hate me?" He's asking me way to many questions, and in my state (naked, blushing), I'm not very equipped to answer them. I pull on my boxers that were still around my ankles and he looks for something to cover himself with to. We go and sit on my bed, there was some talking that needed to be done... He looks at me, worried, so I start talking, in a rush I might add.

"It didn't hurt for some reason, even though you took me dry with no lube, no prep, no condom. I don't know why it didn't hurt... It just felt... Good. I could tell when the potion started to effect you, because your eyes changed and your voice too. You changed into this 'Seductive Axel', and it was really hard to resist you. When you kissed me I tried to get to the other side of the room, but you followed me then fucked me into my desk."

Nobody, and I mean nobody, has seen a guy blush as much as I was _right now._ I had to tell Axel that he had nailed me (cringe).

He was quiet for a minute, then suddenly, out of nowhere, he said: "I kissed you?"

"Really? Is that what you got out of that?"

"I kissed you." I don't know why his face has suddenly turned into a 'triumphant' smile. Like he's done the most awesome thing in the world. Like he's just been told he can fly or he saved a group of children from a masked bad guy and the detective was giving him a 'thankyou' speech.

"What's up?"

He gives me the dreamiest smile, and says something that makes my heart _melt._

"I've always wanted to do that..."

Ahhhhhhhh. If I wasn't me, and I was a general onlooker, I would be fanboying the heck out of this situation.

"That's so sweet Ax," I scoot over to him and give him a peck on the cheek, which he smiles at.

"Ever since we met, that day we were out together for that English assignment a couple years back? I've been kind of... Watching you. And I know that sounds real stalkery, but it's not I swear! I just... I don't know I'm shy..."

What.

"How can you be shy? You're the most popular guy in school!"

"No I'm not..."

Is he serious?

Please don't tell me he's serious.

"You are Ax. Trust me. Everyone worships you. I tried at first to get your attention, but then I got really self conscious the more popular you got. And now your the most popular guy in school and I can barely _speak to you_ because I worry that I'm going to say something stupid. And you're so perfect, so _very very_ perfect. And I've wanted you for so long, I-"

"That's why you won't look at me in Chem? What is it about me that makes you like this? I'm just a normal guy."

He is so _stupid._

He doesn't even know how many people would _kill_ to be in my position right now.

"You're no where near _normal_ Axel. And the reason I can't look at you in chem is... Is...-"

Crap. Am I about to tell him I love him?

"-Is because of your eyes." _FUCK._

"My eyes?"

"Y-yeah, they're really green y'know..." I choose this moment to have a VERY in depth staring competition with the floor. But suddenly, his hand is caressing my chin and tilting it upwards. And yep, there are those eyes. As green and as dreamy as ever.

"Well _your_ eyes make my heart skip a beat. Every time I see them I think of the ocean, the divine, blue, sparkling ocean. I've always wanted to be this close... To look at them... Roxas... You're so beautiful."

Wave goodbye to my heart people, because at the rate it was beating it evolved, grew legs, arms and a brain, ran outside, called a taxi, and hightailed it to Antarctica.

Okay, now I'm completely speechless, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is the look of happiness on Axel's face when he leans in and kisses me. There's no tongue action, it's just a sweet, honest kiss, that makes me wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I finally get to intertwine my fingers in that amazing hair.

When we pull back, my hearts doing this fluttery thing (must have grown wings) and his hands holding mine. Wow. "Are you... Going to try the potion?" He's blushing like crazy, which is kind of strange for me because I'm usually the one blushing. Then when I realize what he's _saying_ I start blushing too.

"I guess I could..." I shrug and grab the bottle.

"I-It's not just because I hope to get some! That sounded really bad. I just want to test something. Trust me. I promise not to take advantage of you!" He's spluttering and flailing about, not his usual calm and collected. I just smile at him and poor around the same amount he took onto my palm and ate it.

Gee, this isn't so bad I wonder when it's gonna wor-

Well, shit. I blacked out.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When I came to I was completely naked _again_ and really dazed. It took a moment for my eyes to readjust but when they do, I'm lying on my bed, with an Axel between my legs. He's sitting up and puffing a bit, and I feel really tired. "What happened...?" I moan, throwing my head back onto my pillow.

"It's... Just... As... I... Thought..." He breathed and i couldn't move my head out of pure laziness. There's no cum anywhere I don't think...

"Explain...?" I yawn.

"When you... Cum... The potions effects... Wear off... I blew you and it went away." I did sit up at _this._

"What?"

He seemed to get his breath back. "As soon as you started coming on to me, I pushed you back into the bed and gave you a blow job. When you came you woke up."

"Oh... Sorry if I came in your... Mouth..." This is awkward.

"Do you want to taste it..."

Popular guy who I've wanted all these years say what?

He's smirking at me, and I try my damn hardest not to jump on him and attack his mouth. "S-sure," I say in my 'Roxas shy' way, and move over to him. We connect our lips and... It tastes kind of gross. Sort of salty and quite slimy. I pull away and make a weird face, which he just laughs at.

"Hey! I like your taste..." Wow. All I can do is laugh as he licks his lips. Axel really is perfect. He's crazy but perfect. I pull on my boxer shorts _again,_ then realize that Axel's... Like really hard underneath his underwear.

I didn't just drool.

I look into his eyes, and move closer to him. I have no idea where this stroke of confidence has come from, but heck, I needed it. I touch the front of his underwear, and he let's out the sexiest moan I've ever hear.

" _R-Rox... So good..."_

Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Dead kittens. Dead puppies.

I think I have myself under control.

I pull down his underwear, his eyes are going half lidded, and when I start to pump his erection, he starts thrusting into my hand. _Shit. This is really hot._

DEAD KITTENS. DEAD KITTENS.

I t-think I'm okay.

" _Rox! Fuck!"_ He throws back his head and move even closer to him. Seriously, where has this confidence blossomed from? I move my lips to whisper into his ear...

" _Do you like it when I rub you Axel..."_

"Y-Yes!" I nibble on his ear and pump harder, only stopping to squeeze his head his my fingers. " _Shit! Roxas!"_

He comes onto my stomach, and I don't stop pumping him until every drop has come out. And I am pleased to say I did not get an erection.

"T-that was amazing," His breath is now out of time again. He pulls on his boxers (shakily, I might add), and puts his head on my pillow, pulling me down with him. Without a word, he pulls the covers over both of us and reaches over to turn my light out.

"Can I stay the night? Because, I'm not leaving..." He laughs, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggle in closer and sigh, feeling safer than ever before.

I'm still a bit worried though...

"Hey Axel?"

"Hmm..." He sighs.

"W-what happens tomorrow? And the next day... And monday...?"

"You're my boyfriend."

Well damn, that was blunt.

"Am I?"

"Yeah silly! I'm not letting you out of my sight! I've been waiting two years for this!" He pulls me tighter against him, and even in the moon light I bet you would be able to see my rosy cheeks.

"O-okay,"

"I love you Roxas."

...

Don't squeal don't squeal don't squeal.

"I-I love you too Ax."

He loves me. I love him. This is awesome. Life is awesome. This is amazing. I'll have to tell Olette. I'll have to tell Sora. I'll have to tell Namine.

We fall asleep just as the clock strikes 2:30, and I have sweet, lovely, Axel related dreams the whole night.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I can't imagine a better way to wake up than in Axel Martinez's arms. He's so warm and gentle, you feel like you have your own giant pillow that gives you cuddles.

I open my eyes because the sunlight streaming in through the curtain is on my face, but this doesn't bug me. I look up to find Axel, smiling at me, and wonder to myself just how long was he watching me sleep for...

"Morning beautiful," he whispers, and I smile back at him.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"The best, with you in my arms..." He nuzzles his face into my neck and I giggle a bit. He's so sweet, but my stomach has other ideas than 'Axel'. I swat him away when he starts nibbling my skin admiringly, and get out of bed.

"Breakfast," I say and he pouts at me.

"Come back to bed!" He whines and I laugh as I run down the stairs. I know he's after me, I can hear his foot steps. All of a sudden, when I reach the kitchen door, he hoists me over his shoulder and starts looking around playfully.

"Where's Roxas gone? I could have sworn he was just about to get some breakfast?"

"A-Axel! Put me down!" It's hard to sound stern when you're laughing as much as I am. But when he puts me down, we look into each others eyes (how romantic), and he kisses me again. I do have to lean up on my tippy toes however, but it's still really nice.

"R-Roxas?"

That wasn't Axel. And I don't think I'd call my own name.

We turn to find Sora in the doorway, holding his cell phone. Well, I guess that's one way to find out about my new boy friend...

"I, you-you weren't answering your phone, and it's 12 so I thought I'd come see how you were... I was just leaving... I see you're... Okay... Yep... Bye!" And he ran out of the house like it was on fire.

"Sora right?" Axel asked.

"Yep..."

No doubt I would be having even more 'all caps' text messages from HIM this afternoon...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Axel left at around six O'clock. He really wanted to stay another night but I told him his family was probably missing him so he left (not after a lot of kisses and promises that I'd meet up with him the next day).

So by the time Monday rolled around we were pretty in sync...

And you know what he did to announce he was my boy friend?

 _~When in doubt, shove someone up against a locker and pash the heck out of them.~_

Sooo... (: what'd yah think? It's my little bit of Akurokuness that I wanted to share. This story was actually thought up by me a couple of years ago. It was a songfic made up of about, thirty plus songs. It was Axel and Roxas, but they were in Greece, and they form this sort of romance by going to this 'love fountain' on the hill of the island each night... I think I might write that story actually, it might not be half bad (:

I hope you liked this and favorite it! I would also love to hear if you want the full song fic story my reviewing! Thanks a million!

-ihasakeyblade123

X


End file.
